


Anger turned Celebration

by shexwolf (thewrittenfae)



Category: Bitten (TV), Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Biting, F/M, bareback, outdoors, rough, shifing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/shexwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's been feeling a little off and after a fight leads to a chase through the woods she tells Clay why. </p><p>Yes, I know this probably isn't how it went down in the books, and we're way early for the tv show. This is my own inklings on it.</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XV; Prompts: Clay/Elena: biting, rough, anger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger turned Celebration

Clay's paws kicked up dirt as he moved after Elena, panting because he needed to push to keep up with her. Running. It was always her default, but part of him was glad she'd chosen this kind of running after their fight this time.

Pushing off hard, he pounced her. His momentum took them both to the ground before she could react.

A snarl filled the air, teeth biting down on Clay's throat. The thick fur protected him some; something he needed because he didn't fight much when she did that. Kicking out with her hind legs, Elena freed herself from under him and only when she tasted blood did she let go and take off again.

Panting, Clay slipped to his paws and took off after her. Nick would tell him to leave her, let her cool down. But he wasn't here right now, and Clay didn't want to leave things where they were.

It didn't take much to catch up to her again, pouncing and toppling her down again. This time he kept most of his footing, pinning her when she tried to snap at him.

When he didn't let up, Elena struggled before changing under him. Hands pushed at his fur, her breath coming in short pants. "Get off me!"

He didn't like it. Not one bit. Usually when he chased her down like this they ended up tousling before she gave into him, settled, and at least curled into him. Shifting as quick as he could, his hands caught hers when she reached out to hit him. "Stop it."

It's the angry bite at his throat that has her stop, slumping under him. She hasn't meant to hurt him like that, wasn't even sure what had gotten into her. One minute she was helping him with dinner, the next she'd been yelling at him. "Let me up."

Clay eased off her slowly, using his grip to draw her up into a sitting position with him. "What the hell was that, Elena?" Leaning his back against a tree, he watched her.

"Just got mad." Shaking her hair out a little, she shifted and straddled him with her hands on his chest. "You're bleeding."

Tilting his head, he offered her his throat. Apology and submission. He didn't offer words as his hand slipped into her hair.

She didn't need more of an invitation though, just leaned forward, pressed her body close to his, and settled her teeth into his throat again. Everything was different for this mark, a weight settled as she marked his throat as hers.

She still wasn't wearing her ring, but he'd noticed her pulling it out and looking at it. A step. She was considering at least. Groaning with her mark, Clay let his eyes close as he hugged her tightly to him. The run, and change, already had him hard but he grew harder still. "Elena..."

Shifting her hips, she took his length in her hand and positioned him so one roll and he sank into her. She didn't take her time, stretching herself quickly as she growled against his skin. "Clay."

His hand tightened in her hair as the other hand slid down her back to her hip. Pushing up, he bounced her on him.

Another growl vibrated against Clay's skin, but she rolled her body with his push. Grinding herself down, she stated a hard bounce on him as her teeth finally let his throat go. Darkness marred her normally bright blue eyes and she rested her forehead against his. "Harder."

Clay pushed faster with her, but at her request he shifted them quickly. With her on the forest floor, he rested on a knee and pushed faster and harder. "Yes... Anything, Darlin'."

Crying out sharply, Elena's legs wrapped tightly around his hips and her nails bit into his shoulders sharply as she moved with him. "Clay!"

When her head bowed back, Clay dipped with a growl and nipped at her throat. His turn to mark her, teeth settle into her skin; he let up at bruising though, not bleeding her before he raised his head enough to kiss her.

Her scent was different. Off. And he's not sure why it took so long for him to notice. Noticing the difference didn't stop his pace though, no, instead he pushed harder as he growled low.

Every hard thrust had Elena cry out and buck down against Clay, keeping his pace easily though she started to falter. All her sounds are fed into the kiss when she turned her head and found his mouth, claiming him, and she dragged her nails down his back to raise welts. "Please!"

A slight shift to her hips and he sank deeper into her. With his pace and the deeper angle her back bowed and she cries out sharply. Her body tightened around him as she came hard around him. "Fuck!"

Thrusting a few more times, he cried out himself and followed on the heels of her pleasure, spilling into her deeply. "Elena!" Panting, he stayed locked inside her he was finished before he slumped above her. "Darlin'..."

Elena cried out again at the feeling of him filling her, hugging him tightly to her. "Mmmm... Don't wanna move," she murmured with a lazy kiss to him.

"We really don't have to." He shifted his hips and slipped out of her, mindful of her comfort as he settled above her comfortably. "They probably already ordered pizza or somethin'."

A soft chuckle slipped from her throat as she snuggled into him. Kissing the angry bite from earlier, she smiled. "Better than burning down our home." She fell quiet for a long time, glad Clay was content to just relax with her in this.

Sometimes, they didn't need words. Sometimes, even after a fight, the best moments where the ones that neither had to say something. But this time there was something she needed to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

Groaning, he kisses her deeply. "Moody mate. That's why your scent is off." He wasn't as good as Elena, she had the best nose in the pack. But he could tell things easier when she was up close. "Need to celebrate."

"We aren't already?" Elena groaned and kisses him back, nipping his lower lip.

Clay gave a low sound and nipped her back. "Just scratched the surface, Elena."


End file.
